Mötet med den som dog
by Lichstenstein
Summary: Kort novell jag skrev i fjol.


Mötet med den som dog

Han steg på tåget vid midnatt.

Han visste inte riktigt varför, kanske var det på grund av att hans förflutna till slut hann i fatt honom och det där mötet med honom, som var en chans på miljonen att han skulle se honom igen, eller var det kanske bara för att hela hans liv har varit skit sedan den där dagen. Dagen då han träffade honom igen. Dagen då han dog, mitt framför mina ögon.

" Vi låg där i planet, det hade haft för hög fart och lyfte aldrig, för att piloten blev rädd av bråket och skriken från kabinen. Men tur var att vi bara var fem personer i den, det var du och jag, det var piloten och skurken. Också hon, hon vars familj du nästan dödade i Frankrike, tur att bomben var lite felplacerad och ingen dog, hon var också där.

Jag minns hur jag kröp fram från under ett bord som hade landat på mig när planet välte och rullade. Jag kröp fram till dig när jag såg hur du tittade på mig, jag kunde se att livet rann ut ur dina ögon, du hade ännu en gång räddat mitt liv, bara den här gången kommer du inte att flyga iväg i en helikopter och lämna mig på taket av ett höghus mitt i stan. Den här gången lät du mig verkligen tro att jag aldrig skulle se dig igen, med ändå stog du där, ett år senare stog du där vid min dörr när jag kom hem från sjukhuset igen.

Aah...Jag var på sjukhuset igen, den här gången värre en alla andra, inte på grund av någon skada utan på grund av att Jack, hon som tog hand om mig när min farbror dog, men det vet du ju, det var trots allt du som dödade honom. Men Jack är inte längre där, hon kommer aldrig tillbaka.

Dem sa att vi var säkra i Kairo, dom som redan förstört mitt liv genom att skicka ut en fjortonåring för att avsluta Ians jobb, aah...dem skickade ut mig för att avsluta min farbrors jobb.

Men den här gången, när dem skickade mig och Jack till Kairo, var det för att skydda oss, jag hade fått dödshot från Scorpia, du vet, den där kriminella organisationen som har försökt döda mig ett par gånger och alla dom gångerna har jag överlevt och dom blivit färre. Men du vet ju det med, du arbetade för dom, du blev tränad av dom, eller mer specifikt av min pappa. Som jobbade "undercover" för dom, du var chockad när jag berättade det, det syndes i dina ögon att du kände dig förrådd. Dina isblå ögon blev sorgsna när du kom ihåg att du skickade dit mig för att du trodde att han verkligen jobbade för Scorpia, men jag försäkrade dig att det verkligen inte var någon chans att du skulle veta det, än om han hade velat berätta skulle du nog inte trott på honom. Liksom vem skulle, hans land hade vänt han ryggen, han hade blivit utslängd från SAS, men det var allt planerat för att Scorpia skulle få nys om han och rekrytera honom.

Det var inte ditt fel sa jag.

Det tog en sund, men tillslut så, accepterade du att du faktiskt inte visste allt om min pappa.

Jag gick förbi dig och öppnade dörren, på golvet innanför dörren låg det brev och räkningar på hög, vi hade inte avbeställt posten, Jack och jag, vi hade bråttom , vi skulle till flygplatsen, planet skulle lyfta om en timme, just då visste ingen av oss att hon aldrig skulle komma tillbaka.

Du tittar på mig från andra sidan dörröppningen, och ser att jag tittar på högen med brev och räkningar, du förstår att jag inte kommer att fortsätta in i huset, du tar tag om min arm och leder mig in i köket, för tillfället ignorerar det faktum att du hittar i mitt hus, eller så brydde jag mig inte, det ögonblicket är suddigt som om du tittar på ett gammal dåligt taget fotografi.

Du sätter ner mig vid bordet och går över till skåpet och hämtar ett glas och fyller det med vatten.

Än en gång så ignorerar jag det faktum att du hittar. Det borde kanske inte vara så konstigt att du gör det, du lever ju, du borde ju ha spionerat på mig för att veta om jag fortfarande levde, eller, jag antar det i alla fal. Vad skulle du annars göra utanför min dörr, när jag just kommit hem från sjukhuset, just efter att Jack dött, just efter att dem har lovar att aldrig mera använde mig på något sätt. Dem sa att jag kunde flytta till USA och bo med henne, hon från planet du vet, men jag ville inte ge dem den bördan att ta hand om mig nu, nu när allt i mitt liv är en enda röra.

När jag druckit upp glaset och kommit tillbaka till nuet, då kommer det, du vill att jag ska följa med dig tillbaka till din herrgård någonstans i Ryssland, du påminner mig om att den ryske presidenten gärna skulle ge mig ett permanent visum i Ryssland, jag räddade hans liv, och resten av världens, när jag drog ur kretskorten ur Sarovs atombomb den där gången i Murmansk. Sarovs tänkte ta över världen och göra Ryssland till ett enda land, han skulle vara säker i Moskva medans bomben sprängdes, och jag skulle tydligen ha varit med honom, han ville adoptera mig för jag ar så lik hans först födda som Vladimir. Men Sarov sköt sig själv i Murmansk, när jag en gång för alla sa Nej, till adoptionen.

Du ger mig ett par dagar att tänka på saken, men påminde mig att du skulle veta om jag försökte ta mitt eget liv innan dem dagarna var slut. Det hade du rätt om också. Redan nästa dag försökte jag döda mig själv genom att skära mig i vristerna, snabbt som blixten var du där och slog kniven ur min hand samtidigt som du, med ditt eviga lugna ansikte, lugnt sa till mig att jag hade två dagar kvar att tänka på saken".

Allt detta for genom hans huvud på mindre en en minut, medans han stiger på tåget som en sista utväg att slippa följa med honom, allt är värt ett försök, tycker han.

Han tittar sig omkring inne i tåget och ser en bekant figur med isblå ögon och lugnt ansikte, en dansares kropp och blonda hår, ärret på halsen är så tunt och rakt att det inte går att se om man inte vet att det finns där. Men han vet. Han vet vem det är och han vet att det var ett misslyckat försök att försöka gömma sig från världens bästa lönnmördade, även om alla tror att han är död.

Han förutsätter att stirra på det lugna ansiktet med tomma ögon, dom har varit tomma ända sen Egypten. Figuren kommer närmre, så nära att figuren tillslut kan sluta sin hand om hans arm, ett grep som inte är för hårt men som visar vem det är som styr.

Figuren säger bara ett par ord men han vet, vet att det inte längre finns ett val.

"Slut på tid, lilla Alex, du följer med mig" och Alex vet att han är säker. Vet att inget kommer att göra honom illa igen.

"Okej, Yassen"


End file.
